Une Annee Sans Lumiere
by Fallen Serph
Summary: [Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga] In the light they hide themselves... But in the dark they reveal and dance along the shadows as one...


**Une Annee Sans Lumiere**

Disclaimer: If you are reading this you know the drill already… I don't own any of the characters shown in this fic but Atlus does…

A/N: This is dedicated for Untainted Mind, Angelus Errare, Wild Fantasy and everyone else that has given my past stories a nice comment… I hope this will appease anyone…

Warning: Slight OOC, Sappyness

* * *

_Battles…_

_They seems so endless now…_

These recurring thoughts paid no heed of ever leaving as it plants it's seed into the mind of the infamous callous silver haired leader of the tribe Embryon. Stern footsteps echoed throughout the deserted halls of what was once the former Meribell base. It was only just recently that the clash and death of Jinana with the help of the betrayal Bat had portrayed alongside Mick the Nick the Solid tribe leader.

"Serph."

The said man merely closed his eyes as he could already tell from the voice enough that it was merely a second function now. From the shadows stepped out a silhouette of a woman with no intention of coming out of the shadows for the moment as she began to speak once more.

"Why are you always heading off on your own now these days? Everyone's worried about you especially Sera."

The woman held a sarcastic tone under her breath at the mention at the name. And Serph easily caught the hidden tone of voice and turned to face her. Steel blue eyes looked straight ahead onto soft pink ones as he began to make his way towards the shadows and stopped just infront of the overshadowed woman and gently placed his hands upon her cheek.

"Argilla…"

His voice carried out such a soft caring tone which only Argilla knew well for she was the only one he ever actually spoke too. For his tribe just one look from his eyes or his body expressions was more than enough for them to know what their leader was up to. Argilla held onto the hand like it would disappear from her sight never to be seen again.

"Don't lie to me about feeling fine I know you aren't you should know this by now."

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm worried, everything just seems to grow more and more confusing for all of us here in Junkyard."

She was only half right in Serph's head as he knew well that everything appears to ending for the life they had used to have. With the appearance of Sera and the proclamation of whoever's tribe acquired her and defeated all the other tribes would ascend into Nirvana the promised holy land. The stress and pressure given to their task would bring any normal human being into insanity as one could not let their guard down not even for a scond unless they wished for death or betrayal.

"It has been long since we met like this…"

_Under the shadws they meet…_

_Away from the other's sights and judgements…_

"Too long for me. Too long."

From all the warfare they experienced it was natural for them to keep their real emotions in check and for it to be kept inside but now that they were alone they do the same old routine they have come to learn by heart as within the shadows of the dark they can let go of the fake masks worn and show their faces with complete honesty. Pulling out of the shadows as she revealed herself into the dim light around them just for him and only him to see, her self. Wasting no time she pulled the Embryon leader into a strong embrace as she always had done for every past secret meeting they shared to themselves to be hidden from everyone else.

"I'm scared Serph… Everything is changing to quick for me, for everyone…"

Serph responded silently with the return of her embrace with his feelings as equal to hers. The light surrounding them was beginning to grow weaker casting shadows on both of them but they did not mind.

_Here they release themselves…_

_Foreign emotions one and all…_

With no one to look at them but themselves they could show their true feelings let it all out where the battlefield and the inhumanity of war could not touch. Their fears, insecurities, anger and love could be shown to the world of shadows.

"I'm afraid too… The end draws near for the lives that we used to be… But that is why I have you to be there for me… To be my strength…"

Within the seconds it had taken Serph brought upon a swift soft kiss to Argilla's rose colored lips which was reciprocated quickly as their shadows grew closer to one another to join with one another, to blend with one another to become a unity of two lovers in the darkness of a battlefield. Together they gave each other strength, together they form each other's souls, together they break as one falls so does the other. But they don't mind, their lies hope in the world of Junkyard.

_To join as one…_

_To become strangers in the night…_

_Fin  
_

* * *

**A/N: It sounds so sappy doesn't it… I hope you liked reading it**


End file.
